


Hurts like hell

by littlexredxwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: Theon loved his Lady Sansa, but he didn't love her enough to not betray her and take Winterfell. As Sansa got the news, she thinks back to the last time they saw each other, and it hurts like hell.





	Hurts like hell

Sansa walked into her room, slamming the door behind her she leaned against it. Her bottom lip quivered as tears pricked her eyes, the words that the bastard in the throne room had just taken great pleasure in telling her. She cried hard. She wept for her brothers, for the loss of Bran and Rickon, both so young and didn’t deserve that. She also sobbed for another reason, the tears fell for her heart that was now broken.

* * *

 

“Sansa, are you listening to me?” Sansa looked up from her needlepoint and smiled. “Of course I am.” She was lying, her mind had been full of thoughts of him and their promise to meet today. “May I go?” She asked. “I’ve finished and we’re leaving tomorrow and I don’t really want to be stuck in here with you.” She said, earning herself a tut and then getting permission. Getting up, she smiled as she rushed out and ran down the hall to grab her furs.

Walking out into the woods, she began to look for him a small grin on her face as she walked. “Boo!” Came a voice behind her as he picked her up and spun her around. “Theon! Put me down?” She said laughing. Feeling her feet touch the floor, she turned and shoved him. “That wasn’t funny.” She said a pout appearing. “It was, I got to hear you laugh and I love that sound.” He said as he took her hand. Walking through the wood with him, she smiled up at him as they came to a clearing.

Set up was a blanket with a small basket beside it, her hear began to pound as they walked over. She never thought Theon would be romantic until he told her how he felt and then he started leaving her notes, flowers, taking her places so they could be alone. It was the best kept secret in all of Winterfell that she and Theon were in love. “I know you leave tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye in a way you’d never forget.” He said gently in her ear, before moving past and leading her to the blanket.

Soon food was all gone, and a light sprinkle of snow was starting to fall from the sky. Sansa lay with her head on his lap, looking at their hands as they were soaked in the last few moments together. “I don’t wish to go, I want to stay here.” She whispered, causing Theon to move their hands and kiss hers. “I wish the same, just like I wish he’d of said yes to allowing me to marry you when I asked him.”

Sitting up, she looked at him a gentle smile on her face. “Let’s run away, go to the free cities or disappear in Dorne, I don’t care, let’s just be together.” She pleaded hoping he’d agree. “Sansa, we can’t. Your family would never forgive us, and I feel Joffrey is probably too much like his father to let you just disappear.” Sansa nodded softly and looked at how tightly we were holding each other’s hands. “I’m not coming to say goodbye to you tomorrow Sansa, this here is going to be our goodbye.” He said gently making her look up at him.

“I don’t want to say goodbye, please.” She uttered her eyes close to tears. “Sansa.” He said letting go of her hand and cupping her face. “I love you so much Sansa Stark and I will find a way for us to be together again, I will come for you, I promise.” Sansa nodded as she looked at him, watching him and the sincerity in his eyes only made her cry more. “I love you too Theon.” She uttered. The pair slowly leaned in and kissed.

* * *

 

Sansa could still remember the feel of his lips against hers, still remember how soft they were and how they tasted. “How could you do this to me?” She asked walking over to a book and opening it, taking out the pressed flower. She looked at the winter rose, the first flower he’d never given her. Shaking her head she threw it into the fire, watching it as it burnt up. “You’ll pay for what you did.” She uttered, wiping away the tears as the truth dawned on her.

He was a coward, he had no intention of ever coming for her. He betrayed her family, and broke her heart… and it hurt like hell.

 


End file.
